1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a data processing apparatus such as a word processor. More specifically, the present invention is directed to such a data processing apparatus wherein a cursor is moved among certain positions of document data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally speaking, in data processing apparatuses such as word processors, by inputting data therein by operating keyboards, there are possibilities that the inputted data have been stored with a plural-page condition because of the data processing methods employed by these data processing apparatus. In accordance with such document data processing apparatuses for processing document data, the cursor must be frequently moved to desirable positions within the document data constructed of plural pages in order to display editing positions of the document data.
There are provided the following keys for moving the cursor on the conventional keyboards. That is, a cursor movement key is first employed so as to move the cursor in any of up/down/right/left directions by one character unit. Secondly, a line head/line end key is provided for moving the cursor to a line head or a line end of the same one line. Thirdly, a sentence head/sentence end key is employed so as to move the cursor to a sentence head and a sentence end of the inputted data within plural pages. Fourthly, there is provided a page head/page end key for moving the cursor to a page head and a page end within the same page. Fifthly, a page/line/column calling key is employed for moving the cursor position by inputting a page, line and column for a designation purpose. Sixthly, there is further a preceding/succeeding screen calling key for moving the cursor to a sentence head of a preceding screen or a succeeding screen.
In the conventional data processing apparatuses, the cursor can be moved and displayed at the desired position of the document by operating the above-described first to sixth keys.
However, particularly when the cursor is moved to desired positions of the document data constructed of plural pages, cumbersome key operations are necessarily required and therefore a lengthy operation time is needed in such a conventional cursor moving method. In other words, when the cursor is moved from a certain page which is different from such a page that specific document data is present therein, to a position of this specific data among the document data constructed of plural pages during the document editing operation, the contents of the document must be confirmed every page in order to grasp the position of the specific document data. Even when any one of the above-described various cursor moving keys is manipulated, a lengthy time is necessarily required so as to move the cursor to the page in which the specific document data has been held.
Furthermore, to sequentially move a cursor from a head of a document toward an end thereof, since the content of the display buffer is rewritten every time the cursor movement key is operated, a time required for rewriting the content of the display buffer is additionally needed.